If Only
by xAllyAnnSevillex
Summary: Alvin and Brittany do something unforgiveable, and the other four chipmunks run away to escape. Now Simon has to deal with life on his own - at the age of sixteen. And that's not his only problem... Simon's POV. All original pairings and OCs to come.
1. Chapter 1: Fleeting

"I've had it!" I shouted as I slammed the door to the recording studio. "I'm sick and tired of your attitude towards the band, Alvin!"

_"My_ attitude?_" _Alvin retorted. "You're the one who's throwing a fit!"

"Oh, so _now_ you care about _my _feelings? Everything's always about YOU! What about me, Alvin? You care enough to give Theodore more credibility in the band, but you never let _me_ have even one chance for one of those solo songs! You're always saying that we're the perfect team, but I guess it seems you're going back on your word...

"You don't need me. I'm just a worthless piece of crap to you...

"As of right now, 'Alvin and the Chipmunks' is history, and I never want to see your rat face again...

"I'm done."

This rant left Theodore and Dave speechless, but it seemed that Alvin couldn't control his anger towards me.

Alvin gave me an uppercut punch and started beating me senseless. When the damage was done, I had bruises all over my body... and a new-found hate for my older brother.

"I hope you rot in hell," I managed to say under my breath, attempting to hide the tears. I packed everything I needed to get out of the house as fast as possible to get to school, and after taking one last glare at Alvin, I ran off.

* * *

My life is total crap.

Alvin, on the other hand, has his whole life completely figured out. He's the best athlete out of the three of us, and he's the most attractive out of us as well, with Theodore being in a close second.

Speaking of Theodore, it seems he's gotten better luck than I've been getting lately, too, and it seems to be that everywhere I go, _somebody's_ talking about him or one of his recipes.

_Both _of my brothers are the talk of the town.

And what do _I_ get?

_NOTHING!_

I'm turning sixteen tomorrow for God's sake! I mean, there's got to be _something_ I'm good at (besides being smart – _that_ everyone expects of me).

My mother once told me that everyone's life has a purpose…

Well, what's the purpose of _my_ life? To be the only child of a famous rock band that absolutely _no one _notices except for when I'm with my brothers? I doubt it…

If it isn't to live in the shadow of the limelight for my brothers, then why do I feel like this?

And when I think about it, I always come to the same answer: I don't even know what to feel.

To tell you the truth, I don't even know who I am anymore.

I debated this very thought as I made my way home that cold December afternoon, and it had appeared that blizzard-like conditions were about to occur. However, there would be a different kind of storm when I went inside.

Everything was quiet when I walked into the house. My brother Theodore – who would turn fifteen tomorrow – was watching television, and my friend Eleanor – also almost fifteen years old – was cooking supper for Dave. He was working late again at the recording studio downtown. I had suddenly noticed that someone – three people, to be exact – were missing.

"Where are they?" I asked Theodore, standing in front of the television so he wouldn't be distracted.

"I don't know, Simon," he replied.

Suddenly, I heard a scream and some footsteps coming from the back porch. I instantly made my way to the porch, and as I opened up the glass double doors leading outside, I saw the two most horrifying things I had ever seen in my life up to that point.

My friend Jeanette was dressed in only a tank top and a pair of shorts, and her glasses were only a few feet away from where she had been chained, completely shattered and broken glass surrounding the detached rims. On the porch were Alvin and Brittany – both of whom were going on eighteen, each doing something I would've never expected – smoking cigarettes and drinking beer, just watching poor Jeanette suffer.

"Are you two _nuts?_" I exclaimed. "You've got the _nerve_ to strip Jeanette almost to her underwear and watch her freeze to death?"

Without a word, Alvin and Brittany grabbed me by the arms and threw me next to Jeanette, chaining me to the other side of the tree.

Brittany suddenly threw a beer bottle at my head, knocking me out for at least a good two hours.

The next thing I knew, I tasted blood in my mouth, and Theodore was releasing me from the chains I had been attached to. Eleanor was also doing the same thing to Jeanette, who was red-faced, unconscious, and completely numb.

"Eleanor," I said, "when you're done unchaining her, put some warmer clothes on her for me. There's something we need to do."

"Well, what's that?" Theodore asked.

I sighed. "We're getting out of here."

"And how in holy hell are we supposed to do that?" Theodore snapped.

"Easy," I replied. "We pack up, and we just leave."

"I'm sorry, Simon," Theodore replied, "but I just can't do that to Dave. Besides, Ellie has no other place to stay after Miss Miller died. We have to stay."

Though Theodore brought up a good point about Eleanor without a home, I still stood my ground. "You might have to, Theodore, but I sure don't."

Making my way inside with Eleanor, Theodore, and a still unconscious Jeanette, I went upstairs to my bedroom and packed everything I could into a few suitcases. I had Eleanor do the same for Jeanette after she was put into some warmer clothes.

"Is Dave home?" I asked Theodore as I continued packing.

"Yeah, he's downstairs watching TV. Why?"

"Well… I just wanted to let him know I was leaving."

"He already knows, Simon… He heard us talking about it in the backyard, and as much as he regretted saying this to me, Dave said that it was best that Eleanor and I should leave as well." He handed me a spare silver key that Dave had given him. "You can take Alvin's car."

I solemnly shoved the key into my pants pocket, grabbing my luggage as I walked out into the hallway and down the back stairs. Theodore and Eleanor followed suit, Jeanette in tow, without another word.

Sitting at the kitchen table, a pen in my hand, I only wrote a set of select words addressed to Alvin and Brittany:

_"I hope the two of you are happy with yourselves."_

Placing the note next to Alvin and Brittany, I sat back down at the kitchen table, composing another note and hearing the words of Gary LeVox the entire time:

_**I've dealt with my ghosts**_  
_**And I've faced all my demons**_  
_**Finally content with a past I regret**_  
_**I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness**_  
_**For once, I'm at peace with myself**_

_**I've been burdened with blame**_  
_**Trapped in the past for too long**_

_**I'm movin' on**_

_"Dave,"_ I wrote, _"I know it's been a rough couple of months, and I know that, unfortunately, Alvin and Brittany are being pains in your ass lately, but I know they're going to stop… eventually."_

_**I've lived in this place and I know all the faces**_  
_**Each one is different, but they're always the same**_  
_**They mean me no harm**_  
_**But it's time that I face it**_  
_**They'll never allow me to change**_

_**But I never dreamed home would end up**_  
_**Where I don't belong**_

_**I'm movin' on**_

_"Believe me when I say that you're not the only victim in this. We're all feeling it, especially me and Jeanette. The two of us have taken most of the physical abuse – well, mostly me, but that's beside the point. It's just that when they started hurting Jeanette like that – and without caring afterwards, might I add – I just couldn't take it anymore…"_

_**I'm movin' on**_  
_**At last, I can see**_  
_**Life has been patiently waiting for me**_  
_**And I know there's no guarantees**_  
_**But I'm not alone**_

_**There comes a time in everyone's life**_  
_**When all you can see are the years passing by**_  
_**And I have made up my mind**_  
_**That those days are gone...**_

_"I never wanted it to come to this, but they've left me with no other choice…_

_"But before I leave, I'm speaking for the four of us when I say we want to thank you for everything you've done for us… It hasn't gone unnoticed, and it never will…_

_"And if by some chance they want to apologize, I won't accept it. I'll be busy planning a new band with Jeanette and Phelan. I'll let you in on my future plans, along with Theodore and Eleanor."_

_**I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't**_  
_**Stopped to fill up on my way out of town**_  
_**I've loved like I should**_  
_**But lived like I shouldn't**_  
_**I had to lose everything to find out**_

_**Maybe forgiveness will find me**_  
_**Somewhere down this road**_

_**I'm movin' on**_

_"I guess this is goodbye… we'll miss you._

_"Love,_

_"Simon"_

I felt a tear roll down my eyes as I placed the note by Dave's side and grabbed my luggage.

_**I'm movin' on**_

Theodore and Eleanor were following me outside.

"Jeanette's in the car," Theodore informed me with a depressed look on his face.

I nodded and gave my younger brother a hug. "It'll be alright… I'll call you on your phone as soon as possible."

"Alright… we'll miss you, Simon."

Smiling and wiping tears from my eyes, I replied, "I'll miss you guys, too."

"We'll see you around," Eleanor said with a smile.

I smiled again, getting into the driver's seat of Alvin's Ford Fusion. "See you."

Silently, I watched as Theodore and Eleanor pulled out of the driveway in Brittany's Toyota Camry, waving goodbye.

As I pulled out of the driveway, I waved back and saw Dave sending me off.

"Good luck, Simon!" he shouted out to me.

"I'll see you soon, Dave!" I yelled back. "…I hope."

_**I'm movin' on**_

After reaching the end of the street and pulled out my cell phone, calling an old friend.

"Hey, Phelan, it's me," I said, leaving a message. "Listen, when you get this, I need you to meet me at that new hotel downtown. We need to talk.

"And whatever you do, do _not _contact or bring Alvin and Brittany. I don't want them anywhere near me."

I snapped my phone shut and pulled into the nearest hotel parking lot, hoping Phelan would get here soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath

It had only been a few hours since I left home, and it feels like it's been days. Jeanette still hasn't woken up yet, and I'm just spending the long hours playing solitaire - a game that's usually easy for me to succeed in unless I'm depressed - on the hardwood floor of the hotel room, trying to get my mind off of the incidents that occured earlier.

Suddenly, I heard a quiet knock at the door, just as I had asked Phelan, my best male friend since fifth grade, to do when he came to meet up with me.

"Come in," I said, swiftly clearing the solitaire cards off of the floor before Phelan could see them. He always got agitated whenever I played it.

"You requested my prescense?" Phelan asked in his slight Irish accent.

I nodded solemnly. "I wanted you here because... well, I needed to tell someone about this."

Phelan seemed deeply confused. "About what, exactly?"

Sighing, I began my explanation of what happened ever since I returned home a few agonizing hours earlier, and about halfway into the story, about the part where I found Alvin and Brittany smoking, Phelan stopped me.

"They were _WHAT?_" he asked.

"Keep it quiet in here, Phel," I whispered. "I don't want to wake Jeanette up."

"Well, it's a little too late for that," a voice behind us replied. It was Jeanette, who was still lying on the first of two beds in the hotel room. "Where the hell are we? ... And where are my glasses? I can't see a damn thing without my glasses!"

I pulled out a spare pair of glasses from my suitcase and made my way over to Jeanette. "Sorry about that," I told her.

She groaned, trying to get up out of the bed after she put her glasses on. "Again, where are we, Simon?"

"We're at the Ritz Hotel," Phelan answered, taking the words right out of my mouth.

Jeanette suddenly got confused. "Why are we here?" she asked.

I choked. "Well... I guess... what I'm trying to say is that... I put you in Alvin's car..." I gulped. "... and I took you here... to protect you from Alvin and Brittany."

Taking another deep breath, I continued, trying to fight the tears. "I knew very well that they were going to hurt you again. They would have hurt me more, too, if they were lucky... I didn't know what else to do, Jeanette, and I couldn't stand seeing you almost beaten to death again." I suddenly made my way over to one of the beds. "I'm calling it a day."

Watching me lay down on the bed, Phelan sighed. "We should probably follow suit, my friend." He got up out of the seat he was in. "Good night."

"Good night, Phel," Jeanette replied, lying down next to me. "Good night, Simon."

I didn't say anything - I was already half-asleep.

As far as how I slept _after_ that, that was another matter.

The first thought that came to my mind was if Jeanette and I didn't leave. It meant more days of torture - something we just couldn't take much more of...

I thought of Jeanette, coming to school with me the next day if we hadn't left - bruised, beaten, battered... I could barely stomach the thought of seeing her like that.

**_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh_**

I then wondered if anyone else would suspect anything about us the next day, considering Jeanette's bruises and the cuts on my face. I could only imagine the possibilities...

_**The teacher wonders, but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes, she wishes she was never born**_

_**Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place  
Where she's loved**_

_**Concrete angel...**_

Suddenly, it seemed like I was part of a nightmare, watching the events unfold before me. I thought about what would have happened if I stood up for Jeanette after I woke up, and the result had put me in a state of overwhelming shock.

_**Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes, it'll be too late**_

_**Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place  
Where she's loved**_

_**Concrete angel...**_

By the time Alvin and Brittany would have been done with us, Jeanette and I would've been... gone, to say the least.

I imagined Theodore and Eleanor crying, Dave putting his hands on their shoulders to comfort them, though he would be shedding tears himself.

**_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_**

_**Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place  
Where she's loved**_

_**Concrete angel...**_

The next thing I knew, I noticed myself crying as I lay there on one side of the bed, tears dripping onto the bedsheets.

"Simon, are you okay?" Jeanette asked from the bed at the other side of the room.

I struggled to answer without having a tear roll down my eyes again, but it was no use. There was no getting past her trying to be strong.

"No, I'm not," I answered, feeling completely weak as Jeanette made her way over. "I can't sleep."

She knelt down next to the bed I was in. "Are you crying?" she asked, seeming extremely concerned for me.

All I could do was nod at the moment - I wouldn't have had the ability to do anything else at the time.

"Well, what's wrong?"

I gulped, letting out a few more tears. "What if they find us?" I asked her. "What if they find us here and they want to hurt us even more? We could _die_ if they knew we were here!"

"Simon," she said in an attempt to calm me down, "we're going to be alright. They're probably so buzzed that they still probably don't realize we left with their cars." She placed her right hand on my shoulder. "Just try and go back to sleep, okay?"

Unexpectedly, I felt Jeanette kiss me on the lips and lay down with her back touching mine. I felt her reach for my hand and she held it in hers, making sure I knew she was there.

The last words I heard her say before I finally went to sleep were three little words I had waited for her to say since the day we met:

"I love you."


End file.
